


The world will always welcome lovers

by vvasasavv



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 「我覺得這是一段美好友誼的開始。」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The world will always welcome lovers

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個，關於自己的天能故事的結局。  
> 同時也是 https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956868 Counterpoint系列 和 https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226903 And death shall be no more 的共同結局

男人的身邊坐下了一個人。這讓男人移了移身體。電影快要開始，他可以聞到爆米花的香味。  
  
男人住在格林威治，開一家洗衣店，故事從這裡開始。  
男人喜歡看電影，尤其是黑白片，所幸在他的鎮裡有一家會在午夜放黑白片的電影院，他常常在下班後一個人去。售票亭的，長得高挑的女子認識他，總會在新的一輪電影上映時留一張票給他—嗨，晚安。晚安，凱特。男人總是會在凱特下班前五分鐘到達，買票。當他看完電影後，會跟電影院的保全閒聊幾句。保全家是蜂農，有時會給他幾罐蜂蜜。  
男人有個同事，管帳的女人，叫做惠勒，在記帳時會將嘴中的糖果咬著軋軋作響。  
男人的生活單純，但他也沒有戀愛的打算，所以他在無名指戴了戒指，至於是什麼時候戴的，他已經忘記，但他認為這樣很好。  
他有個平靜而舒適的生活，  
  
沒有多什麼也就不會少什麼。  
  
今天他要去看一部他喜歡的電影。  
  
  
男人以為只有他一個人會在夜半時分來看電影，這是他看過數十次的電影，但他怎麼都看不膩。  
但隔壁的人嚼著爆米花，成為電影中酒吧歡騰的背景音。  
男人本來想抱怨，卻在男子轉頭時打消了念頭。   
  
男子有個好看的側面，有些疲憊卻年輕，因為電影不明所以笑起來時讓人想要吻他。  
男人自認不是只看外貌的男人，但隔壁的男子讓他的內心鼓動著，甚至帶有一種溫暖的懷念。  
  
「你要吃嗎？」  
男子發現了男人的視線，主動的將爆米花遞給男人。  
「甜的。健怡可樂口味。」  
男人疑問著爆米花怎麼會有可樂口味。  
但男子只是將爆米花盒遞給他，他抓了一把，拿了幾顆放入嘴中。發現爆米花不只有健怡可樂的口味，還有伏特加通寧、葡萄糖果、菸及親吻的味道。  
他滿是疑問的看向男子，但男子現在專注於電影上了。  
  
「我幾乎對你一無所知。」  
「我也不了解你。」  
  
男人發現了電影不是照時撥放。  
「這是後半段的劇情，」  
男人跟男子提出疑問和提醒，「這片子的時間錯了。」  
阿，時間。男子笑著嘆氣，像是男人問了一個蠢問題。  
「時間從不是直線的，」  
「所以我即使還不認識你，卻想要跟你說愛。」  
男子看著男人愣住的臉呵呵笑著。  
「因為我們必然會相遇。」  
  
「全世界有這麼多城鎮，這麼多酒吧，可她偏走進我這家。」  
  
「你相信命運嗎？」  
男子突然問。就跟女主角在那麼多年後踏進舊愛的酒吧的命運。  
「我更相信自由意志。」男人說。  
在螢幕下男子手指上的戒指被影片的光反射著。  
「但是我想我喜歡你。沒有原因。」  
男子轉過頭來。  
他們倆個凝視，等待其中一人唆忍不住。  
  
「在彈一遍吧，湯姆，看在往日的情分。」  
  
「你知道在印度有一種信仰相信，我們的一切都是上一個我或你所累積下來的嗎？」  
上一段時空，男子湊近男人微笑。  
上一段生命。  
「所以你喜歡我，也許是因為我上一個生命在愛你。」  
「也有可能上一個我也愛著你。」  
男人用手指撫摸著男子的眼下。這很失禮，但男人卻覺得他們都無所謂。  
  
「你不覺得很浪漫嗎?」  
「畢竟我們永遠無法理解每個世界與意識的關係。」  
男子說個不停，  
所以男人將唇碰上了男子的。  
「你覺得我們的親吻是命運，還是自由意志？」  
「我會叫他現實。」  
男子加深了吻。  
  
這一切魔幻而不可思議，男人想，電影屏幕中女人散發著柔和的光。  
也許我在作夢。  
但有人說夢是記憶的一部分，男人想，也許這是我的記憶，也許還有那個男子的。  
  
「我還沒問你叫什麼名字。」  
男人親吻結束，電影的燈光打在另一個男人臉上。  
我叫—  
「尼爾，你叫尼爾。」  
男人的手握著對方的，兩枚戒指閃爍著。  
我想起來了？男人困惑的說，像是心中只剩下尼爾這個名字。  
  
「不，是時間回到了我們這邊。」  
男子的衣服換了，變成了像是防彈衣的背心，他的懷裡放了一個小背包，在黑暗的電影院聽，只有他的金屬吊飾在閃爍。  
  
「如果我們有其他的人生，」男子—尼爾問，「你不是我在英國小鎮偶然碰到的電影發燒友，我也不是陌生人？」  
  
男人思考了一下，他發現他有些事情他了解卻忘記從哪裡學來：  
「那我會是一個探員，不是MI6，是CIA的探員，剛結束一個失敗的任務。  
而你是一個神祕的男人。」  
男子呵呵地笑，  
「一個讓你苦惱的神祕男人。」  
「卻很喜歡跟你接吻。」  
  
男人像是一時害羞了起來。  
  
「我們在美國見面。」  
「不，我們在孟買見面。」  
「所以我們有一個神秘而宏大的任務。」  
這個故事會有誰？有惠勒—我的會計、凱特和艾佛斯是這間電影院的員工，  
那普莉亞?  
我的房東。  
我們邪惡的反派呢？  
阿，他大概是我大學教授。  
  
現在我們可以來講故事了。  
  
「這會是我曾經遇到的：」男人不知為何也開始興致勃勃，更像是另一個，或是很多個自己從他的口中說出話來。  
  
男人坐在位子上看著倒數的炸彈但那個金髮的男子沒有來。  
12市隨著核爆炸毀，沒有人逃出去。  
在音樂廳，一枚子彈貫穿了他的腦。  
在自由港，他將一個不明人士的面罩摘下，並且因為震驚觸摸了對方的身體。  
「我最後拯救了世界卻沒辦法留住你。」  
男人停留在最後一句話。  
他瞪大了眼，像是無法置信。他從沒有覺得如此心痛，像是許多悲傷與痛楚層加而上，讓他無法呼吸。  
  
電影卡在卡薩布蘭加的酒吧中。  
男人重複唱著時光飛逝。  
  
「換我了嗎？」  
尼爾像是沒注意到男人的表情，嘻笑著繼續。  
我吃了艾佛斯做的蜂蜜，你將他溶進茶裡，我們在沒事的一個早上會坐在桌子對面安靜喝咖啡，我甚至帶了幾罐回到過去。  
有一次我和普莉亞見面，在未來，她邀請我喝一杯茶。  
凱特送給你一幅畫，你讓我帶回過去，他堆在那些急救艙中。最後被過去的你掛在牆上。  
我們有一場小小的儀式，我們有了一對戒指，留在過去與未來。  
「惠勒聽了我的話，他一直在照顧你，也許比我在還好。」  
  
男人搖著頭，。  
  
那如果我們兩個人見面了呢？  
「你沒有殺普利亞，因為她把戒指提早給了你。但你不知道那是什麼意思，多疑讓你殺了我。」  
「你讓艾佛斯進入洞穴，自己跑來找我，而艾佛斯無法打開那道門。」  
「你阻止我回到過去，自然沒有人會幫你逃離歌劇院。」  
「我不吸收你。」  
「那世界就變成了倒數計時的炸彈。」  
尼爾現在玩著男人的手指。他的手指有彈藥的氣味。  
「故事都是有邏輯的，不是嗎?」尼爾看著黑白電影，一群人正站著高唱《馬賽曲》。  
「但你是故事的主角，所以你總該繼續前進。」  
所以我們需要在必要的時候轉頭往時間的兩端走去。  
「為了我們能再次相遇。」  
  
但有些事情不會變。  
例如親吻的甜味，一部值得一看在看的電影。一場危及世界的冒險。  
「一次在時間逆轉時我們一起看的流星。」  
「一個未來的早晨，我們在性愛過後互相道早安。」  
  
尼爾拉近了男人的手，吻了他的戒指。  
現在男人想起來了，他手上的戒指的確是為了標示愛，而非其他。  
  
男人想起了許多事，像是放映的電影的回憶畫面。  
他想起一次次的任務，尼爾與他被拋到空中，他想起尼爾最後對他的微笑。  
「這是一段美好友誼的開始。」  
電影中男人唱著歌，時光流逝。  
他想起了最後他在一架飛機上遇見尼爾，年輕的尼爾，那是另一個時間的碎片。  
  
現在電影不再放卡薩布蘭加的故事。他聽見玻璃碎裂的聲音，電影開始剝落，輕巧的落下，最後被冷氣空調吹滿了整個空間。男人與尼爾抬頭看著那些碎片—  
歌劇院、越南、奧斯陸，他們在海上親吻，在自由港中尼爾凝滯男人的視線。  
紅橘色線繫著背包。  
  
「我的開始與結束你都在旁邊。」   
  
「我想我也是。」男人說。  
老人在戰場的邊緣，他靠在戰場的廢墟旁，看見一台悍馬拖著過去的自己。  
「我總該在你的身旁。」  
尼爾瞪大了眼。  
  
我也該有些秘密。男人露出一種惡作劇的笑。  
  
現在電影和碎片混合在一起，男人和男子看著機場與他們的婚禮混合在一起，與尼爾和普莉亞的對話混在一起，惠勒與男人漫步在格林威治。  
  
尼爾將頭靠在男人肩上。  
「所以我們是兩道幽靈嗎？」  
「也許我們只是在作夢，而世界已經滅亡」  
「人之所以走向滅亡，是因為他們無力將起點與終點聯繫起來*。」  
「那時間也就沒有開始與終點。」  
「那有什麼能聯繫這些?」  
尼爾將手放在男人的手上，男人的手翻了過來，他們十指交扣。  
「因為愛？」  
「因為世界總歡迎戀人？」  
  
「也許？」尼爾歪著頭笑著。  
那也許我們應該接吻。  
  
這個世界總歡迎戀人。電影中男人唱著。  
  
尼爾主動吻了男人。  
現在我們在一起。  
也許我們終究會回到這場電影裡，但還有時間。  
  
所以我們該把這部片好好地看完。  
你不想讓艾佛斯太晚下班吧。  
  
「我覺得這是一段美好友誼的開始。」   
  
在電影結束時，  
男人與尼爾的唇疊在一起，在光影下，是將時間的終點與起點連接起來的剪影。  
  
XXX  
  
男人被鬧鐘聲吵醒，房間依然是一片昏暗，他昨天晚上看了一場午夜場電影，熬夜讓他偏頭痛。他想今天的工作，現在的格林威治開始變冷。男人開始在床上撈著自己昨夜攤在床上的毯子。  
一隻手拿起了毯子，放在男人的腿上。  
  
「你醒了?」男人用沙啞的聲音說，一隻手伸進棉被裡，似乎在搓揉著另一個人的頭髮。被子裡發出不滿的抗議。隨後竄出了一團金髮。  
「你可以再睡一下。」  
但年輕的男人拉下了男人，用棉被裹住。  
我們還可以一起再睡一會。  
  
早上我跟惠勒還有一個會。男人掙扎著。卻被金髮男子一起滾進了被子裡。  
金髮男子親密地啄著，換來男人一個無奈的吻。  
金髮男子笑著，他總愛笑。  
沒關係，我們可以再等等。  
時間很長而迴旋，不差戀人的這些時間。  


\----

  
*阿爾克邁翁


End file.
